


Old Enemies

by DarkMatterHalo



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dramedy, Gen, Humor, My First Fanfic, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatterHalo/pseuds/DarkMatterHalo
Summary: Ed screws up and Kelly is captured by the Krill. We learn the Grayson family has some history with the Krill and get to meet Kelly’s Admiral father. Needless to say he is not exactly a fan of Ed…





	1. Act 1


                                               COLD OPEN
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - EVENING
    
                       The Orville is docked at space station GT9 Gamma. We see
                       through the windows into Ed’s illuminated quarters which
                       is packed with the senior staff.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED, KELLY, BORTUS, CLAIRE, GORDON, JOHN, ISAAC and ALARA
                       are present. Plates with food and a large collection of
                       liquor bottles are set on an improvised buffet.
                       Everyone’s got a drink in their hand and is waiting
                       impatiently for Ed to finish his speech reviewing the
                       past year.
    
                                               ED
                                 ... I guess it’s no exaggeration
                                 to say it was an incredible year
                                 for all of us. I want to thank you
                                 again for your excellent service.
                                 May we have many more years of
                                 exploration ahead of us and stay
                                 save in our future missions.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Amen.
    
                       The audience cheers and raises their glasses.
    
                                               ED
                                 Enjoy the evening. Just keep in
                                 mind, we head off early tomorrow
                                 morning. I expect everyone to be
                                 fit for duty.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (empty glass in his hand) It may
                                 be already too late for that, Sir.
                                 It was a long speech.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S QUARTERS - 3 HOURS LATER
    
                       The party is still going on. The liquor bottles are quite
                       a bit emptier than before. Claire and Isaac have already
                       left. The others are chatting and buzzing.
    
                                               ED
                                 It’s getting somewhat late. Any
                                 suggestions for a last round?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Have you already tried the Xelayan
                                 Sarracenol?
    
                                               ED
                                 Um, no. I don’t even know what
                                 that is, but it sounds tempting.
                                 Anyone else in?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (looking at her half-full glass)
                                 No, thanks. I’m good.
    
                       Gordon and John are up for it and hurry to finish off
                       their current drinks. Alara fetches the bottle and pours
                       the drinks. It’s a thick liquid whose color and texture
                       resemble eggnog.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 This is one of the most popular
                                 drinks in my home world, and
                                 rarely exported. I am surprised to
                                 see it on a Union ship.
    
                                               ED
                                 (beaming) Cheers everyone.
    
                       They all take a sip and approving smiles appear on the
                       faces of the three humans.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 (to Alara) Wow, this taste’s
                                 great. What’s it made of?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (insecure) Are you sure you want
                                 to know? It may sound a bit gross.
    
                                               ED
                                 Spit it out.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Um, Sarracenol is the fermented
                                 nectar of a carnivorous plant
                                 that’s endemic to Xelaya.
    
                       Gordon spits the Sarracenol back into his glass.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Holy shit. You serious?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Yep. It comes in a variety of
                                 flavors. It’s based on the insects
                                 the plant has ingested. I think
                                 this one’s mantis.
    
                                               ED
                                 (jokingly) That was my first
                                 guess, but then I thought I may
                                 have confused it with cockroach.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (matter-of-factly) Quite possible,
                                 Sir. The two taste very similar.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Actually, I just remember I have a
                                 mantis allergy. So I’m gonna
                                 replace this with something...
                                 safer.
    
                       As Gordon returns with a glass of whiskey, the melody of
                       “Movin’ right along” starts to play in the
                       background and we hear the voice of Kermit the frog
                       singing.
    
                                               ED
                                 (puzzled) Do you hear this?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Um, no. What are you hearing, Sir?
    
                                               ED
                                 The music that’s playing.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 There’s no music.
    
                       Ed looks around agitated, then stares mesmerized at the
                       window sill where he sees the Kermit the frog figure from
                       his office dancing and singing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ed, what’s wrong?
    
                                               ED
                                 Kermit’s singing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What?
    
                                               ED
                                 (pointing at window sill) There,
                                 look! Right here.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Captain, there’s nothing there.
    
                       Ed tries to walk towards the window, but has problems
                       coordinating his legs and almost trips.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Careful, Ed. You may have had one
                                 drink too many.
    
                                               ED
                                 How’s this possible?
    
                       Ed tries to grab Kermit, but he just jumps away. The
                       others only see Ed waving his hands around. Kermit is now
                       on the buffet.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 (to Kermit) What are you doing
                                 here?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We need to get him to sickbay.
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Kelly and GORDON arrive at sickbay with ED. Each
                       supporting Ed on one side. CLAIRE is already present
                       looking a bit cranky.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 This better be a real emergency if
                                 you wake me in the middle of the
                                 night.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sorry, Doctor. He’s hallucinating
                                 and can’t walk properly.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Ok, put him here.
    
                       Gordon and Kelly seat Ed onto the examination table. As
                       soon as they let loose, he slumps down. Gordon and Kelly
                       catch him and howl him onto the table. Claire starts
                       scanning Ed. Her face turns concerned.
    
                                               CLAIRE (CONT’D)
                                 Captain Mercer, can you hear me?
    
                       There is no reaction from Ed. Just a blank expression on
                       his face, pupils dilated. Claire turns to Kelly and
                       Gordon who just stand there dumbfounded.
    
                                               CLAIRE (CONT’D)
                                 (upset) Now tell me exactly what
                                 he has consumed.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Gordon?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Um, G and T, Moclan Ale, two
                                 rounds of Scottish Whiskey, and
                                 that Xelayan mantis swill. That’s
                                 all I remember.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Any other drugs?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 None that I’m aware of.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Could it be the Sarracenol? I
                                 think it’s the first time he tried
                                 it.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Unlikely, but at this point it’s
                                 about as good a lead as any.
    
                       Claire walks over to a workstation and starts typing on
                       the console. A chemical compound and DNA excerpts appear
                       on the screen.
    
                                               CLAIRE (CONT’D)
                                 Now, that’s interesting.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What did you find?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Your hunch was right, Commander.
                                 In rare cases the fermentation
                                 process of the Xelayan Sarracenia
                                 plant creates a hallucinogenic
                                 byproduct that...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (interrupting) Will he be ok?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Yes. He’ll have a proper hangover,
                                 but otherwise he should be fine.
    
                       Claire walks back to Ed and gives him an injection.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S QUARTERS - LATER ON THE SAME EVENING
    
                       KELLY helps ED walk up the stairs to his bedroom. He is
                       walking better than before, but has still problems with
                       coordination. In the bedroom, he trips and falls onto the
                       bed head first.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you ok?
    
                       Ed turns around and starts staring in Kelly’s direction
                       mesmerized.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Are you still seeing stuff?
    
                                               ED
                                 (grinning) Just you. I miss you so
                                 much, Kel.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (annoyed) Come on. Don’t make this
                                 any worse.
    
                                               ED
                                 Stay with me tonight.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Cut the crap, Ed! You’re still out
                                 of it.
    
                                               ED
                                 Why’re you such a downer? I know
                                 you’re still in love with me.
    
                       Kelly turns away and walks back to the stairs.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 (beat) I see. It’d take alien
                                 pheromones to turn you on tonight.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (beat) Good night, Ed.
    
                       Kelly leaves. Ed is sprawled out on his bed, staring at
                       the ceiling.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - NEXT MORNING
    
                       The Orville is traveling at full speed. Stars fly past.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       BORTUS is in the captain’s chair. Ed and Kelly are
                       absent. GORDON, ALARA and ISAAC are at their stations.
                       JOHN is there hanging out with them. Everyone is laughing
                       except Isaac.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I do not understand how a
                                 temporary impairment of the
                                 audio-visual perception and motor
                                 coordination in our commanding
                                 officer can be the source of such
                                 amusement.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Isaac, you haven’t seen him. It
                                 was hilarious. He was totally
                                 smashed.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Wouldn’t such an incident be the
                                 source of great embarrassment for
                                 the affected individual?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Of course. That’s part of why it’s
                                 so funny.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Interesting.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 You know what would make this even
                                 better?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 No, what?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Imagine if this had been a
                                 practical joke.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 That’d be so cool.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Alara, admit it, you staged this.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I swear I have nothing to do with
                                 this. I would never do such a
                                 thing to Captain Mercer, or anyone
                                 else.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 That is enough. This matter has
                                 been sufficiently discussed. I
                                 believe you all have work to do.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 So, it was you, Bortus.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 This information is incorrect.
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - CONTINUOUS
    
                       CLAIRE is typing at a console. ED enters looking
                       hungover.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Good morning, Captain. Are you
                                 feeling better?
    
                                               ED
                                 Yeah, I just have a bad headache.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Have a seat.
    
                       Ed sits down on an examination table and Dr. Finn scans
                       his head.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Do you experience any other
                                 discomfort?
    
                                               ED
                                 Nausea, when I tried to work on my
                                 computer this morning.
    
                       Claire continues to examine Ed.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 I also have a hard time wrapping
                                 my mind around last night’s
                                 events. I’ve never before
                                 experienced hallucinations after
                                 drinking.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 The reaction was not to the
                                 alcohol. The fermentation process
                                 of the nectar created a
                                 hallucinogenic byproduct.
    
                                               ED
                                 But, why was I the only one
                                 affected?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 The substance usually degrades
                                 into a harmless component before
                                 it reaches the brain. However you
                                 possess a genetic variation that
                                 keeps the hallucinogen longer in
                                 your system.
    
                                               ED
                                 Are you saying this is a mutation
                                 in my DNA? Why has this not been
                                 corrected?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Because it’s not a defect, it’s a
                                 variation. I can fix it though if
                                 you wish.
    
                                               ED
                                 Definitely, do it.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 You have to know this is the same
                                 mutation that enables you to
                                 tolerate alcohol at larger
                                 quantities than the average human
                                 of your body mass.
    
                                               ED
                                 I hope you’re kidding.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 I’m not. (pauses) Just stay away
                                 from the Sarracenol, and you will
                                 be fine.
    
                       Claire gives Ed some injection.
    
                                               CLAIRE (CONT’D)
                                 This should bring you some relief
                                 from the headache, but I’m afraid
                                 it will take the whole day to wear
                                 off completely. You are cleared
                                 for light duty. No away missions,
                                 no operation of ship’s systems.
                                 Keep it easy today.
    
                                               ED
                                 Understood.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - AFTERNOON ON THE SAME DAY
    
                       The room is dimly lit. ED is alone sitting at his desk
                       staring into space. The computer screen is off and the
                       Kermit the frog figure is nowhere to be seen. The door
                       chimes.
    
                                               ED
                                 (hesitant) Come in.
    
                       The door opens. KELLY enters.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 So, this is where you’ve been
                                 hiding all day.
    
                                               ED
                                 (sighs) Mm-hmm.
    
                       Kelly studies Ed for a moment who is avoiding eye
                       contact.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you ok?
    
                                               ED
                                 Yep. Just having the hell of a
                                 hangover.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s not what I meant.
    
                                               ED
                                 (sarcastic) Oh, I didn’t realize
                                 you were talking about the fact
                                 that I made a complete fool out of
                                 myself in front of the entire
                                 senior staff.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You were intoxicated. It was not
                                 your fault.
    
                                               ED
                                 How could anyone still respect me
                                 after seeing me like this?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You are overreacting.
    
                                               ED
                                 (sighs) Maybe.
    
                       Ed looks up at Kelly who is still standing in front of
                       his desk. He is looking her into the eyes the first time
                       since she came into the room.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Kel, I’m sorry about... what I...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (soft) I know.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Captain, Commander, please come to
                                 the bridge immediately. We have
                                 received a distress signal.
    
                                               END COLD OPEN - MAIN TITLE
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED and KELLY arrive at the bridge heading for their
                       chairs. BORTUS moves to his station.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The distress call originates from
                                 a shuttle about two light years
                                 away. It has a Krill signature.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 They are heading towards one of
                                 the outer planets in the Gurveni
                                 system.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 At that speed it’s gonna
                                 crash-land.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Any evidence of other Krill ships
                                 nearby?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Negative.
    
                       Silence. Kelly gives Ed a questioning look.
    
                                               ED
                                 Right. Um, set a course. Let’s see
                                 if we can help.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 On our way, Sir.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Keep scanning for other ships. We
                                 abort the mission immediately if
                                 their own people arrive.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 The vessel has crashed.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hail them.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No response, Sir.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Any survivors?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Quite possible. The vessel’s hull
                                 is still intact and the planet has
                                 a breathable atmosphere.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok. We need to go down there.
    
                       Kelly glances at Ed again. He hesitates, then...
    
                                               ED
                                 Do it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Alara, Gordon, you are with me.
                                 Bortus tell Dr. Finn to meet us in
                                 the shuttle bay. Alara, we take
                                 two additional security officers.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - A FEW MINUTES LATER
    
                       The Orville is in orbit of a lush green planet. The
                       shuttle emerges from it’s rear and approaches the planet.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       GORDON is at the helm, ALARA sits next to him. KELLY
                       stands behind them. CLAIRE and the security officers are
                       seated in the back.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (excited) Do you think this could
                                 improve relations to the Krill? I
                                 mean if we rescue their people.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Maybe. But to me this whole setup
                                 stinks. (addressing everyone) I
                                 want everyone to be armed and
                                 prepared. We have no idea what we
                                 are dealing with.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Sir, we’ve entered the planet’s
                                 atmosphere. Heading for the crash
                                 site.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Time to landing?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Less than two minutes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (into comm) Grayson to Orville. We
                                 are approaching the landing site.
                                 Any update on Krill activity in
                                 the system?
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Negative, Commander. Our scans
                                 show no...
    
                       The connection is lost, as the shuttle is suddenly under
                       attack and hit by several plasma blasts.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Evasive maneuvers!
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 (into comm) Shuttle to Orville. We
                                 are being attacked.
    
                       The shuttle takes another serious hit and starts to lose
                       altitude quickly.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Engine’s fried. I need to bring us
                                 down.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do it.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       A Krill destroyer is now visible in the planet’s orbit
                       not far away from the Orville. It’s firing heavily at the
                       planet where the shuttle has entered the atmosphere.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The Krill destroyer is displayed on the main viewer. JOHN
                       has taken over the helm. A COMM OFFICER is at Alara’s
                       station.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 Sir, we lost communication with
                                 the shuttle.
    
                                               ED
                                 Open a channel to the Krill.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 Channels’s open.
    
                                               ED
                                 Krill vessel, break off your
                                 attack. Our shuttle is on a rescue
                                 mission in response to the
                                 distress call.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 No response, Sir.
    
                       The Krill destroyer stops firing and turns to face the
                       Orville.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The Krill are charging weapons
                                 again.
    
                                               ED
                                 Red alert. Deflectors to maximum.
    
                       The Orville takes heavy impacts.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Return fire. Target their weapons’
                                 system.
    
                       The bridge is shaking heavily as the Orville takes
                       another direct hit.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Deflectors down to 30%.
    
                                               ED
                                 John, evasive maneuvers.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I’m on it.
    
                       John sets the Orville on an erratic course. They evade
                       some blasts, but then take another major hit.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Deflector’s down. We are taking
                                 heavy damage.
    
                       Two more blasts hit the Orville. Then suddenly silence.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 They have stopped the attack.
    
                                               ED
                                 Damage report!
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Weapons down, engines down, hull
                                 breaches on decks E through G.
                                 Force fields holding, main power
                                 supply failed, running on
                                 emergency power. Receiving
                                 multiple reports on injuries.
    
                                               ED
                                 Send a broad range distress
                                 signal.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Aye, Sir.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Hail the shuttle.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 Channel’s open, Sir.
    
                                               ED
                                 Mercer to shuttle. Do you read me?
    
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The shuttle is on the ground. Through the front window we
                       see leafs and branches that broke off trees during the
                       crash. GORDON, ALARA, and the TWO SECURITY OFFICERS are
                       still in their seats. The shuttle door in the back is
                       open. Alara and the two security officers are
                       unconscious. CLAIRE examines the head wound of the
                       officer next to her. Gordon is tapping on the console in
                       front of him. Kelly is absent.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Our shuttle has crashed and we’ve
                                 been raided by Krill soldiers.
                                 They took the Commander.
    
                                               ED (V.O.)
                                 What?!
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I repeat. Have been raided by
                                 Krill soldiers. They took
                                 Commander Grayson with them.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Captain, a Krill shuttle is
                                 leaving the planets’s atmosphere.
    
    
                                               ED
                                 Open a channel to the Krill
                                 destroyer.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 Open.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Krill vessel, this is Captain
                                 Mercer of the Orville speaking.
                                 Return my officer.
    
                       In the front screen of the bridge, we see the Krill
                       shuttle approach the destroyer.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 No response, Sir.
    
                       The Krill shuttle disappears in the shuttle bay of the
                       destroyer.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 They are activating quantum drive.
    
                                               ED
                                 Go after them.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Quantum drive’s still down, Sir.
    
                                               ED
                                 How long will repairs take?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Uncertain. Captain, the upper two
                                 engines are gone.
    
                                               ED
                                 What do you mean gone?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Physically gone, not there
                                 anymore. The lower engine is also
                                 heavily damaged.
    
                                               ED
                                 Then get the fuck down and oversee
                                 repairs.
    
                       John rushes of the bridge.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 (into comm) Gordon, is the shuttle
                                 still functioning?
    
                                               GORDON (V.O.)
                                 We could make it to the upper
                                 atmosphere. You will have to tow
                                 us in from there.
    
                                               ED
                                 Do we have enough energy to use
                                 the tractor beam?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Positive, Sir. But it will tap our
                                 energy reserves.
    
                                               ED
                                 Do it.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 (devastated) How the hell did we
                                 not notice them earlier?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The only logical conclusion is
                                 that the Krill have acquired
                                 stealth technology. Our sensors
                                 did not pick them up.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 Captain, we are being contacted by
                                 Union Central.
    
                                               ED
                                 Put it through to my office.
    
                       Ed leaves the bridge.
    
    


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their own with no help from the Union, Ed and his crew try to find Kelly. Meanwhile Kelly needs to stand her ground against an old enemy of her parents.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED is sitting at his desk. Admiral OZAWA is visible on
                       the computer screen in front of him.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 They only took the highest ranked
                                 officer of the rescue team?
    
                                               ED
                                 Yes, Commander Grayson. (gulps)
                                 But that should have been me.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 (sarcastic) Well, it seems your
                                 incapacitation saved you.
                                 Congratulations, Captain.
    
                                               ED
                                 Congratulations?
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 Never mind. (shakes head) It’s
                                 unbelievable this scam has worked
                                 again.
    
                                               ED
                                 Sorry, what are you talking about?
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 The Krill kidnapping high-ranked
                                 Union officers, by staging
                                 emergencies. Taking advantage of
                                 the fleet’s policy to respond to
                                 distress calls irrespective of the
                                 source.
    
                                               ED
                                 (upset) You knew about this? Why
                                 did you not warn us?
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 We have. Union Central issued an
                                 emergency announcement this
                                 morning at 0500 hours. It went out
                                 to all Union captains. (reading
                                 off screen) You acknowledged
                                 receipt at 0714 hours this
                                 morning.
    
                                               ED
                                 (shocked, pales) What? Oh my god.
                                 I, I may have opened the message,
                                 but not read it. I was still
                                 dealing with...
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 (slightly upset) Well, that is
                                 unfortunate.
    
                                               ED
                                 What, what are we doing now? What
                                 about Commander Grayson?
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 Lost in the line of duty.
    
                                               ED
                                 No. I refuse to accept that.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 I’m sorry Ed, but you’ll have to.
                                 Anyways, what do you have in
                                 mind?An extraction?
    
                                               ED
                                 What if I had?
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 You want to head into Krill space
                                 with a mid-level exploratory
                                 vessel? You have over 300 people
                                 onboard, families with children.
    
                                               ED
                                 I was thinking the fleet could...
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 We are not sending a rescue team.
                                 That’s final.
    
                                               ED
                                 You just abandon her?
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 We are already at the brink of a
                                 war with the Krill. We will not
                                 trespass into Krill space to save
                                 one officer who for all we know
                                 could be already dead.
    
                                               ED
                                 Please, don’t do this to me.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 This is getting pathetic. I know
                                 you and Commander Grayson were
                                 close, but you need to remember
                                 you are first and foremost a Union
                                 fleet Captain.
    
    
                                               ED
                                 And as a captain I refuse to
                                 abandon my officer.
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 Look, Ed, you have been incredibly
                                 lucky so far. Only one officer
                                 died under your command and that
                                 was an accident. The situation you
                                 are in now is completely
                                 different. You made a mistake and
                                 lost an officer. I know this is
                                 tough the first time, but...
    
                                               ED
                                 Sir, please...
    
                                               OZAWA
                                 I’m sorry, Ed. I can only promise
                                 you, once you’ve come to terms
                                 with this, you will emerge as a
                                 stronger captain.
    
                       Ed is lost for words and fighting back tears.
    
                                               OZAWA (CONT’D)
                                 Your orders are clear. You restore
                                 quantum drive and then head back
                                 to outpost GT9 Gamma for repairs.
                                 You stay put there and await new
                                 orders. Understood?
    
                                               ED
                                 (choked up) Understood. Mercer
                                 out.
    
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED returns to the bridge. BORTUS, ISAAC, ALARA and GORDON
                       are at their usual stations.
    
                                               ED
                                 Status report.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The shuttle has been retrieved. No
                                 evidence of Krill ships. Repairs
                                 are progressing. Quantum drive is
                                 still down.
    
                                               ED
                                 Keep constant broad-range scans. I
                                 don’t want to run into any
                                 more trouble. (pauses) Any update
                                 on... (pauses)
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 We lost the signal of the Krill
                                 destroyer soon after they
                                 activated their quantum drive.
                                 However, I was able to extrapolate
                                 a flight trajectory.
    
                                               ED
                                 Put it on the viewer.
    
                       A star chart with a flight trajectory appears on the main
                       viewer.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The vessel appears to be headed
                                 towards central Krill territory.
    
                                               ED
                                 I can see that.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Captain, what are our orders?
    
                                               ED
                                 As soon as quantum drive is back
                                 online, we head back to outpost
                                 GT9 Gamma.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What about Kelly?
    
                                               ED
                                 (gulps) Union fleet has declared
                                 Commander Grayson lost in the line
                                 of duty.
    
                       Silence.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 I want all senior officers in the
                                 briefing room in 15 minutes.
    
                       Ed rushes off the bridge.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED is standing by the window looking outside. Then we
                       hear a beeping sound, Ed turns around, as Admiral William
                       T. LAWRENCE (late 60’s) appears on the view screen.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) What do you want?
    
                                               ED
                                 I, I fucked up. I am so sorry.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) You dare call me? Kelly is
                                 held captive by the Krill, because
                                 you were incapable of doing your
                                 job.
    
                                               ED
                                 I was...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Shut the fuck up! You are the most
                                 incompetent officer I’ve ever met.
                                 For all your academic achievements
                                 at Union Point, you never had what
                                 it takes to be an officer.
    
                                               ED
                                 Please, let me explain...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You are a disgrace to this uniform
                                 and I will make sure this was your
                                 last mistake as a captain.
    
                                               ED
                                 Will,... I’ll gladly resign, but
                                 first let me help fix this.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) You have already done more
                                 than enough.
    
                                               ED
                                 Let me be part of the rescue
                                 mission.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 What makes you think I’ve planned
                                 such a foolish endeavor? (shakes
                                 head) And even if I were, you’d be
                                 the last person I’d hire.
    
                                               ED
                                 (desperate) I’ll do anything, just
                                 let me help.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You only had basic combat training
                                 at Union Point. Do you seriously
                                 believe your graduate level
                                 expertise in interplanetary
                                 diplomacy will get you anywhere in
                                 this matter?
    
                                               ED
                                 How about an exchange? Chances are
                                 they wanted me in the first place.
                                 I just happened not to be on the
                                 mission.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (snorts) Because you were
                                 hungover. Such an exchange is not
                                 gonna happen. Sadly, being a
                                 captain, the Union considers you
                                 more valuable than Kelly. Also you
                                 wouldn’t last a day in a
                                 hellhole like Hargon.
    
                                               ED
                                 Wait. You know where Kelly is?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Forget it. I’ll take care of this.
    
                                               ED
                                 There must be something I can do.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Apart from writing your letter of
                                 resignation? I don’t think so.
    
                       Lawrence shuts the connection. Ed closes his eyes for a
                       moment and takes a deep breath.
    
    
                       INT. BRIEFING ROOM - A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER
    
                       BORTUS, ALARA, JOHN, GORDON, CLAIRE and ISAAC are seated
                       at the conference table. There is an uneasy silence as ED
                       enters the room.
    
                                               ED
                                 We have direct orders from Union
                                 Central not to enter Krill space.
                                 (pause) I still want to discuss
                                 ideas for a rescue mission. If
                                 anyone has a problem with that,
                                 you are free to leave the room.
    
                       No one reacts.
    
                                               ED
                                 (mumbling) Thank you. (louder) Ok,
                                 what have you got?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Unfortunately the Orville won’t be
                                 of any use any time soon. Only the
                                 lower quantum drive is repairable
                                 and already that will take a
                                 couple of days.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 We could take a shuttle.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The Union stealth technology is
                                 not sophisticated enough to escape
                                 Krill sensor’s. But I believe I
                                 can upgrade the shuttle’s cloaking
                                 system to avoid immediate
                                 detection.
    
                                               ED
                                 Do it!
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I need to inform you modifications
                                 are extensive and will take
                                 approximately twelve hours.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m not sure Kelly has that much
                                 time.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Our cover being blown before we
                                 even enter Krill space won’t
                                 benefit her either.
    
                                               ED
                                 Ok, do it. Just try to be quick,
                                 Isaac. (turns to John) John, can
                                 we also enhance deflectors, in
                                 case the cloak fails.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I’ll see to it, Sir. But there’s
                                 only so much we can do. It’s a
                                 shuttle after all.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 So what you are saying is we are
                                 screwed if we are detected.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 We better not find out.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 How do we proceed once we have
                                 arrived at Commander Grayson’s
                                 location?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 And how do we find her? The Krill
                                 territory is huge.
    
                                               ED
                                 I know where they’re bringing her.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Care to fill us in, Captain?
    
                                               ED
                                 Hargon.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Fuck.
    
                       Awkward silence in the room. Everyone looks concerned,
                       except Alara who looks puzzled.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What does that mean?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 That we do not have much time.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Is there any more intelligence
                                 information you can share?
    
                                               ED
                                 No.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Prepare the shuttle. Everyone’s
                                 dismissed except Isaac. I need to
                                 talk to you.
    
    
                       INT. HARGON PRISON CELL - LATER ON THE SAME DAY
    
                       Two Krill guards force KELLY into a dimly-lit
                       dungeon-like prison cell where already three other Union
                       officers are present. Captain MENDEZ (male, late 40’s)
                       lies on a stone bunk at the far end of the cell. He is
                       severely injured and unconscious. Commander Frank BIRCH
                       (male, mid 30’s) is sitting on the floor partly leaning
                       against the back wall of the cell, partly hunched over.
                       He’s also badly injured. The third officer is
                       Lieutenant Commander MIKE Jacobs (male, late 20’s). He is
                       wearing a medical uniform and also injured but not as
                       badly as the others and awake.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 Hi.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hi. I am Commander Kelly Grayson
                                 of the Orville.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 I-I’m Mike. Mike Jacobs, Doctor of
                                 the Darwin. This is Captain Mendez
                                 and Commander Birch of the
                                 Shannon.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What happened to them?
    
                       Mike ignores her question.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 How long have you been here?
    
                                               MIKE
                                 Me, a couple of days. The other
                                 ones two weeks.
    
                       As Kelly’s eyes adjust to the darkness, she looks around
                       in the cell and spots a severed human head in a corner of
                       the cell.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Fuck. What’s that?
    
                                               MIKE
                                 This was Captain Patel of the
                                 Batavia. They killed him two days
                                 ago. Frank says we will all end
                                 like him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Don’t listen to him. He’s an
                                 idiot.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE/KRILL CHAPEL - WEE HOURS OF NEXT MORNING
    
                       ED is in his office, alone. He has fallen asleep with his
                       head on the desk. In his dream he is back in the chapel
                       of the Krill ship Yakar during service.
    
                                               SAZERON
                                 Temeen Emideen.
    
                                               OTHERS (IN UNISON)
                                 Temeen Emideen.
    
                                               SAZERON
                                 Hail Avis! Hail victory!
    
                                               OTHERS (IN UNISON)
                                 Hail Avis! Hail victory!
    
                                               SAZERON
                                 Temeen Emideen. Temeen Emideen.
    
                       At this point Sazeron takes a human head out of a metal
                       container. It turns out to be Kelly’s. Ed wakes up
                       screaming. He is back at the desk in his office.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Captain, the shuttle modifications
                                 are complete.
    
                                               ED
                                 (gulps) I’m on my way.
    
    
                       INT. HARGON PRISON CELL - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Two KRILL GUARDS appear in front of the cell where the
                       Union officers are kept.
    
                                               KRILL GUARD #1
                                 (to Kelly) It’s your turn.
    
    
                       INT. KRILL ADMIRAL’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The two guards have gripped KELLY by her arms and force
                       her into the office of Krill Admiral MELANTHOR (male, mid
                       60’s). Kelly tries to shake the guards off with no
                       success. In the office we see Melanthor sitting behind a
                       solid metal desk.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (angry) What do you want from us?!
                                 You have no right to hold us
                                 captive.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 (snorts) A female commander. Have
                                 we already killed all Union men?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I demand medical treatment for the
                                 wounded officers.
    
                       Melanthor signals the two guards to leave. He gets up and
                       walks around his desk and very close in front of Kelly.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 (menacing) You are not in the
                                 position to demand anything. And
                                 at this point you should be
                                 worried about your own well-being.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Oh, is this the part where you’re
                                 trying to intimidate me. You can
                                 skip that. It’s not gonna work.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 (irritated) You shouldn’t even be
                                 here.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It was not exactly my idea.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Your Union is so degenerate. By
                                 Avis, it’s unnatural for a female
                                 to seek a command position. You
                                 lack strength and determination.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 In my world people chose careers
                                 based on their aptitude not their
                                 junk.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 If you beg for mercy, female, I
                                 will spare you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You can shove that up your ass.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Very well. Enough with the small
                                 talk, then. The two of us have
                                 business to discuss.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Good luck with that.
    
                       Melanthor draws his dagger and holds it to Kelly’s
                       throat.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 I make everyone talk - sooner or
                                 later.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (losing patience) What do you even
                                 expect to hear from us? None of
                                 the officers you kidnapped possess
                                 any kind of intel.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Do not take me for a fool. Your
                                 comrades’ confessions have
                                 been very enlightening.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You do realize under torture
                                 people will tell you just about
                                 anything they think you wanna
                                 hear?
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 We shall find out, (deprecatory)
                                 Commander...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Grayson. Commander Kelly Grayson.
    
                       Melanthor puts the dagger down studying Kelly’s face.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Grayson, you say? Are you related
                                 to Captain Grayson?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Which one?
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 (disdainful) Captain Mathew
                                 Grayson.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Mathew T., or Mathew J.?
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 (impatient) Mathew J.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s none of your business.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 (angry) Don’t mess with me!
                                 Anyways, now that I think of it,
                                 the attitude, the big-mouthing,
                                 the resemblance is uncanny. Maybe
                                 you are more useful than the other
                                 morons.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You’ve got no idea what you are
                                 getting yourself into.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 I admired his grit. But he also
                                 was a mass murderer.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That is not true.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Do you have any idea how many
                                 Krill lives he took?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 He just defended the Union against
                                 your aggressions.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Did you know he died here? In the
                                 very same cell you and your
                                 comrades are in now.
    
                       Kelly breaks eye contact. Her body tenses up.
    
                                               MELANTHOR (CONT’D)
                                 Ever wondered how he died?
    
                       Kelly turns her head away. Melanthor grips her chin and
                       turns her head enforcing eye contact.
    
                                               MELANTHOR (CONT’D)
                                 I asked you have you ever wondered
                                 how he died?
    
                       Kelly slaps his hand away. Her face has turned red in a
                       flush of anger.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (furious) You’ll pay for his
                                 death!
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 (smiling) Excellent. Finally
                                 something to work with.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You won’t get anything out of me!
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 I’ve heard that before. (snorting
                                 derisively) I know now who else
                                 you remind me of. Your whole
                                 family is an abomination.
    
                       At this point Kelly charges at Melanthor. She throws a
                       few punches before Melanthor draws his dagger. In the
                       fight that ensues over it, Melanthor sustains a deep gash
                       to his abdomen. He stumbles and reaches out backwards to
                       steady himself on the desk. Kelly stares at the blood
                       gushing from his wound with the dagger still clutched in
                       her hand. The two guards who had been waiting outside
                       arrive and drag Kelly off. Her hands and uniform are
                       covered in blood.
    
                                               MELANTHOR (CONT’D)
                                 (gasping) Bring her back to the
                                 cell and prepare for the arrival
                                 of top Union brass.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Go to hell!
    
    
                       INT. HARGON PRISON CELL - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The Krill guards toss KELLY back into the cell. MIKE,
                       BIRCH and MENDEZ are still there. Mike startles at the
                       sight of Kelly’s bloody hands.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 Oh my god, what happened?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Calm down. It’s not mine.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 What have you done?
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The Orville’s shuttle is traveling at quantum speed in an
                       unfamiliar sector of space.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       GORDON is at the helm and ALARA sitting next to him. ED
                       stands behind them. In the back of the shuttle ISAAC and
                       JOHN are busy working on a translucent cylindrical device
                       that we have never seen before.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 We have now entered Krill space.
    
                                               ED
                                 Estimated time to arrival?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 At maximum speed, four hours 35
                                 minutes.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 There’s a Krill destroyer heading
                                 in our direction.
    
                                               ED
                                 Is it on intercept course?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Sort of.
    
                                               ED
                                 (impatient) Can you be any more
                                 specific?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Their trajectory is slightly off.
                                 They’d miss us by about
                                 10,000 kilometers.
    
                                               ED
                                 That can’t be a coincidence. Have
                                 we lost our cloak?
    
                       Isaac types at the console in the engineering section of
                       the shuttle.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Negative, Sir. It is functioning
                                 as designed.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Captain, the Krill destroyer has
                                 dropped out of quantum drive. Do
                                 you want me to put it on screen?
    
                                               ED
                                 Yes.
    
                       A Krill destroyer appears on the front screen firing at a
                       seemingly empty spot. Suddenly, a small military vessel
                       appears at this very spot having lost its cloak and
                       starts firing back. Isaac and John come to the front to
                       take a look.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 That ship’s got a Union signature.
                                 It appears to be a military
                                 vessel, but I’ve never seen this
                                 class before.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 They stand no chance against that
                                 Krill destroyer.
    
                       For a moment everyone just watches how the two ships
                       trade fire.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Are we doing anything, or just
                                 watch?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I advise against any interaction.
                                 Our only strategic advantage is
                                 that they appear to be unaware of
                                 our presence.
    
                                               ED
                                 Agreed. With a shuttle like ours,
                                 we wouldn’t make a difference
                                 anyways.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 There is audio communication
                                 between the ships. Do you want to
                                 tune in.
    
                                               ED
                                 Do it.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (V.O.)
                                 (angry) One last time Krill
                                 vessel, cease fire. I am here to
                                 negotiate.
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN (V.O.)
                                 This violation of Krill territory
                                 is an aggressive act. You will be
                                 destroyed.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Now that’s an unfriendly welcome.
    
                       On the view screen, the shuttle crew follows how the
                       Krill destroy the weapons array of the Union ship and
                       then take the vessel in with a tractor beam.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 The Krill ship’s activating
                                 quantum drive.
    
                                               ED
                                 Tag along.
    
    


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and the other captured officers are offered help from an unexpected source. But how much can you trust a Krill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also resolves how Admiral Lawrence is related to Kelly.
    
    
                       INT. HARGON PRISON CELL - CONTINUOUS
    
                       A gong sounds and the guards that had been patrolling
                       outside the cell disappear. Kelly moves to the front of
                       the cell to see what’s happening. Suddenly YARRO (late
                       20’s), a Krill officer, smaller than the other Krill
                       males, is standing in front of her.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Step back from the force field.
    
                       Kelly scowls at him but steps back. Yarro starts typing
                       at the control panel next to the cell. The force field
                       turns off. For a split second it seems Kelly is about to
                       attack him, but ultimately refrains from doing it. Yarro
                       puts a small bag into the cell and hurries to reactivate
                       the force field. Kelly looks at him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What is this?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It's the medical equipment we
                                 confiscated from your comrades.
    
                       Yarro turns around to leave.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Wait.
    
                       Yarro turns to the cell again.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Who are you?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I..., I really need to go now. I’m
                                 already late for the service.
                                 (sighs) My name’s Yarro. Treat
                                 your wounded. And be prepared for
                                 the next time the gong sounds.
                                 This farce needs to end.
    
                       He turns around and rushes off. Kelly takes the bag and
                       retrieves a Union issue medical scanner and other medical
                       devices. She tries to hand them over to Mike who doesn’t
                       react.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hey, you’re the doctor.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 W-What if this is a trap?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s not like we have much to
                                 lose. (looks over to the other two
                                 officers) And it may be their only
                                 chance.
    
                       Mike now takes the equipment. His hands are trembling. He
                       walks over to Captain Mendez and starts to scan him.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 I, I don’t think I’ll be able to
                                 save him with this. His injuries
                                 are too serious. He need’s to be
                                 brought to a medical facility.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 At least buy him some time. That
                                 may be all we need.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The Orville’s shuttle travels at quantum speed. The Krill
                       destroyer is far ahead of them almost out of sight.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       GORDON and ALARA are still in the front seats operating
                       the shuttle. ED is now sitting behind Gordon studying
                       some kind of floor plan on a tablet. In the back of the
                       shuttle ISAAC and JOHN are again working on the
                       translucent cylindrical device.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 We can't keep up with them. The
                                 cloaking device is sucking too
                                 much power.
    
                                               ED
                                 (looking up from the tablet) We
                                 can't risk switching it off. Just
                                 keep going as fast as you can.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Captain, do you understand why the
                                 Union sent a ship, but told you
                                 they wouldn't?
    
                                               ED
                                 I don't think the Union gave
                                 clearance for that mission either.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Hm. Did anyone recognize the human
                                 voice that was communicating with
                                 the Krill destroyer?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I think that was Kelly’s father.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (surprised) I thought her dad had
                                 died when she was a kid.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yeah, I heard that too.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Um, yes, I mean no.
    
                                               ED
                                 You're right, Captain Grayson’s
                                 deceased. But Kelly’s got two
                                 dads. The voice you heard was her
                                 other dad, Admiral William
                                 Lawrence.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (excited) You gotta be kidding me.
                                 You saying Admiral Lawrence is
                                 Kelly’s dad. He’s a frigging
                                 hero. He saved the Union’s ass so
                                 many times.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 That’s how I always imagined
                                 Kelly’s dad to be.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 He was my idol growing up. I
                                 always wanted to become like him.
                                 Wow, Captain, you must know him.
                                 He used to be your in-law.
    
                                               ED
                                 We are not exactly on good terms.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 How come Kelly never tells anyone
                                 about her dad?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yeah, if my dad had ever done
                                 anything heroic, I’d be bragging
                                 about him 24/7.
    
                                               ED
                                 I don't know. Guess she’s just
                                 done being over-shadowed by her
                                 larger-than-life dad.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 So far, I am not impressed. He
                                 just got himself captured by the
                                 Krill.
    
                                               ED
                                 That may have been his plan all
                                 along.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (curious) What plan is that?
    
                                               ED
                                 Seriously, I have no idea.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE BAY OF THE KRILL DESTROYER - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Lawrence’s ship is in the shuttle bay of the Krill
                       destroyer with its door closed. A group of Krill soldiers
                       armed with plasma rifles and the ship’s captain (KRILL
                       CAPTAIN) are waiting, while two soldiers are breaking
                       open the ship’s door. As it opens an intense bright light
                       emerges from the Union ship. The Krill wince at its
                       sight, but are unharmed. As the light turns down, we see
                       Admiral LAWRENCE and two Union officers in black combat
                       suits without rank insignia. They are wearing UV eye
                       protection and are armed with plasma rifles mounted with
                       UV lights. They are firing at the Krill soldiers but are
                       vastly outnumbered.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Cease fire, we surrender.
    
                       The Krill Captain signals his soldiers to stop firing.
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN
                                 Put your weapons down and step out
                                 of the vessel.
    
                       The Union officers follow his orders and are immediately
                       arrested by Krill soldiers. The Krill captain steps in
                       front of Lawrence.
    
                       Krill Captain (Cont'd)
    
                       Admiral Lawrence, we have been expecting your arrival.
                       There's always a cell waiting for you in Hargon.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I appreciate that, Captain. But I
                                 intend to keep this a short-term
                                 stay.
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN
                                 My superiors have other plans.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Wait and see, Captain.
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN
                                 You still believe you can outsmart
                                 us? (pointing at the UV lights on
                                 the Union plasma rifles). Your
                                 intelligence already botched this
                                 one.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 How so?
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN
                                 It’s been months since we
                                 genetically engineered our troops
                                 to withstand UV exposure.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, yeah. How inconsiderate of us.
                                 Or was it?
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN
                                 (to other Krill soldiers) Bring
                                 them to the brig.
    
    
                       INT. HARGON PRISON CELL - SOME HOURS LATER
    
                       The condition of MENDEZ and BIRCH has improved. Captain
                       Mendez is still lying on the bunk but awake. MIKE is
                       talking to him. The bag with the medical equipment is
                       hidden under the bunk. Birch is awake sitting upright on
                       the floor. KELLY is watching the corridor outside the
                       cell.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 Do you think he’ll come back?
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 (sarcastic) Don’t you worry about
                                 that, kid. He’ll sure be.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 Why are you so sarcastic?
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Why are you so naive?
    
                                               MIKE
                                 (upset) Is this another one of
                                 your mind games? I don’t like
                                 that, Frank.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Come on, Mike. Don’t lose your
                                 head.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 You’re sick.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Maybe Commander Grayson can
                                 enlighten you?
    
                       Mike is confused and turns to Kelly with a questioning
                       look. Kelly’s annoyed, but tries not to show it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Just say what you have to say,
                                 Frank.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Very well. We’ve been here for
                                 weeks and no one at Union Central
                                 seemed to care. Now you are here
                                 for less than a day, and suddenly
                                 we got medical equipment and some
                                 rescue operation is in the works.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Coincidence?
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 You can fool yourself, but we all
                                 know how influential your family
                                 is.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We got zero evidence the fleet is
                                 involved in this.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 As usual your dad’s gonna bail you
                                 out.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (rolling her eyes) Shut up, Frank.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Remember that time at Union Point
                                 when you were stoned on a field
                                 training?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I was by no means stoned. That
                                 stuff was super weak... And by the
                                 way, we still thrashed your team.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Anyone else pulling a stunt like
                                 that would’ve been discharged.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Just so you know, my father was
                                 the first one to request I get
                                 canned.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 (snorts) Then one of your other
                                 Admiral friends bailed you out.
    
                                               MENDEZ
                                 Stop it, Frank. This is not the
                                 time and place for this.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yeah, how about we focus on the
                                 task at hand?
    
                                               MENDEZ
                                 Finally a reasonable idea.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Will you be able to walk, Captain?
    
                                               MENDEZ
                                 I’d only slow you down. Take the
                                 other two and leave me behind.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, Sir. We’ll carry you if
                                 necessary.
    
                                               MENDEZ
                                 Commander, that was an order.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m not leaving you here to die.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 He is right, Kelly. Our chances
                                 are better...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No. Captain, if you stay here, so
                                 will I.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 Me too.
    
                                               MENDEZ
                                 You’ll regret this.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Court marshal me when we are back
                                 in Union space.
    
                                               MENDEZ
                                 Fine, I’ll come with you. But if
                                 we run into any trouble, you leave
                                 me and make a run for it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Aye, Sir.
    
                       The gong sounds again. There is talking and movement in
                       the corridor. Then it gets silent and suddenly YARRO and
                       two other armed KRILL OFFICERS (#1 and #2) appear in
                       front of the cell.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Come. We have to be quick.
    
                       The Union officers get ready, as Yarro deactivates the
                       force field. Kelly and Mike help Mendez get up and
                       support him. Krill officer #1 steps into the cell and
                       hauls Mendez over his shoulder, while Krill officer #2
                       hands Union plasma weapons to Kelly, Mike and Birch. Mike
                       also grabs the bag with the medical equipment.
    
                                               YARRO (CONT’D)
                                 Follow me.
    
                       Yarro leads the group through the empty prison corridors.
                       He is followed by Birch and the Krill officer carrying
                       Mendez, then Mike. Kelly and Krill officer #2 bring up
                       the rear. They hurry down a flight of stairs and arrive
                       at a rusty metal door. Yarro types a code into the door’s
                       control panel. It opens half-way with a creaking sound.
                       They all turn around scared then squeeze through the
                       opening. Yarro uses the control panel on the other side
                       to close the door.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 We need to block it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Step back.
    
                       Kelly points her weapon at the door’s control panel and
                       shoots. The panel goes up in smoke.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (surprised) Ok, that will do.
    
                       The group is now in a labyrinth of mining shafts. Yarro
                       continues to lead the way.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Where are we headed?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 There’s an abandoned loading site
                                 of the mine. We have a shuttle
                                 there.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 How far is it?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 We need to hurry! When the service
                                 is over, they’ll notice you’re
                                 gone.
    
                       At the next moment we hear the muffled sound of an alarm.
                       The group speeds up running through the shafts. About ten
                       Krill soldiers arrive at the metal door that separates
                       the prison from the mines and find out it doesn’t open.
                       After an unsuccessful attempt to hammer it down, they run
                       further along the prison corridors seeking an alternative
                       entrance. Meanwhile the Union officers and their allies
                       hurry further through the mining shafts and after some
                       more turns the artificial light of the shaft turns into
                       dim natural light as they arrive at a big cave that opens
                       to a vast open-pit mine. The cave opening is about
                       half-way up a 2,000 feet escarpment. A Krill shuttle is
                       waiting in the cave facing the opening. Nearing voices of
                       Krill soldiers can be heard. Yarro opens the door at the
                       back of the shuttle...
    
                                               KRILL OFFICER #2
                                 Take cover!
    
                       The Krill arrive just when the shuttle door opens and
                       start firing. Yarro and Birch make it into the shuttle.
                       The others are too far away. They fire back taking out
                       the first line of Krill soldiers, then run for cover
                       behind a stack of scrap metal. Krill Officer #1 who
                       carried Mendez is hit by a plasma blast in his shoulder
                       right before he reaches cover. He loses Mendez who also
                       takes a hit and is now lying in the fireline.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Shit. Give me some cover fire.
    
                       Krill officers #1 and #2 fire frantically at the other
                       Krill soldiers. Birch fires from the shuttle. Mike stays
                       in hiding. Kelly breaks cover sprints to Mendez and drags
                       him into the shuttle. She then joins Birch in firing at
                       the group of Krill soldiers out of the shuttle’s
                       backdoor. More Krill soldiers can be heard running down
                       the mining shaft.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Mike, you’re next. Sprint for it.
    
                       Mike who is hunkered down behind the scrap metal pile
                       does not react. Meanwhile Yarro has activated the shuttle
                       which is now hovering just above the surface. He brings
                       it as close as possible to the hiding place of Mike and
                       the two allied Krill officers. Krill officer #2 drags
                       Mike back on his feet and pushes him towards the shuttle.
                       Mike runs for it followed by Krill officers #1 and #2 who
                       keep firing while running. They are supported by Kelly
                       and Birch who keep firing out of the shuttle’s rear. Then
                       the shuttle door closes and we see the shuttle fly out of
                       the cave becoming invisible as the cloak is activated.
    
    
                       INT. KRILL SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Mendez is laying on the shuttle’s floor. Mike’s bended
                       over him feeling his pulse.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I am setting course to Union
                                 space. At maximum speed it’s 3
                                 hours.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Mike, what’s the Captain's status?
    
                                               MIKE
                                 He’s alive, but if not treated,
                                 the injuries will be fatal before
                                 we arrive.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Then what are you waiting for?
    
                                               MIKE
                                 I, I lost the bag with the medical
                                 equipment.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (furious) Are you friggin nuts?
                                 This is unbelievable. If he dies,
                                 it is your fault.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 I-I’m sorry. I was...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Save your excuses for Mendez’s
                                 family. That is if you have the
                                 guts to face them, Lieutenant
                                 Commander. And while we are at it,
                                 do you even know how to fire a
                                 weapon?
    
                                               MIKE
                                 I, I do...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Well, you couldn’t tell from what
                                 I’ve seen. You’re such a
                                 miserable excuse for a Union
                                 officer.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Damn it, Kelly, that’s enough.
                                 He’s already crushed.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s enough once he understands
                                 there’s zero tolerance for
                                 failure in a combat situation.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 I don’t think he’s experienced
                                 close combat before. And
                                 seriously, Kelly, has anyone ever
                                 told you how much you sound like
                                 your father when you’re angry?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Shut the fuck up!
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Commander, we could put him in
                                 stasis, until he can be treated by
                                 your people.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How does that work?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 His body is cooled down and all
                                 metabolic processes are reduced to
                                 a minimum.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Wouldn’t that cause cell damage?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 The injection contains a solution
                                 to prevent this type of damage.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Mike, what do you think?
    
                                               MIKE
                                 It-it could work, but there’s no
                                 guarantee it works for humans in
                                 the same way as for Krill.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 The treatment appears to be also
                                 working for other species like
                                 Keterians.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Mike, it’s your call.
    
                                               MIKE
                                 I don’t know. I’d need more
                                 information.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 You said he’d die untreated. How
                                 much more information do you need?
    
                                               MIKE
                                 Ok, let’s do it.
    
                       Yarro gives Krill officer #2 a nod. He gets a Krill
                       medical kit and injects a bright blue substance into
                       Mendez. Mendez’s skin turns blueish instantly and his
                       body gets rigid. The Krill officer gives a second ampule
                       to Mike.
    
                                               KRILL OFFICER #1
                                 Inject this to revive him later.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thank you. I hope we will be able
                                 to repay you for all this one day.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It’s not your fault you got into
                                 this situation, Commander Grayson.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Still you are risking your lives
                                 to help us. Why?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Because all this is my fault.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How so?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I’m in the engineering corps of
                                 our fleet. I analyze technology we
                                 salvage from our enemies.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Like the cloaking technology you
                                 are using for your stealth
                                 attacks?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Yes, we also got that from the
                                 Keterian ship.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 Neat.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Well, it’s the same technology
                                 that keeps us undetected at the
                                 moment. (sighs) I had no idea he
                                 would use it for such despicable
                                 purposes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Who is he?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Admiral Melanthor,... my father.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yeah, we had the pleasure.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I saw what you did to him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean
                                 to... I’m sure he’s alright.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 He deserved it. These stealth
                                 attacks are not honorable warfare.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Is there such a thing as honorable
                                 warfare?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I also prefer peace over war, and
                                 so do many Krill.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 That’s hard to believe.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I know you despise us for our
                                 actions, but you need to know we
                                 salvage also civil databases to
                                 learn about alien cultures,
                                 philosophy, literature, anything.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sarcastic) Of course that makes
                                 it respectable to blow up ships
                                 full of civilians.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It does not. But through this
                                 influence some of us have come to
                                 admire the Planetary Union. The
                                 book “Peaceful co-existence in the
                                 age of interstellar travel” by
                                 Rudyard Beauchamp is very popular
                                 here.
    
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 That was mandatory reading at
                                 Union Point.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 And one of the most boring reads
                                 ever. Just a grandiloquent way of
                                 stating the obvious.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 But it’s so inspiring. The idea
                                 that in a post-scarcity world a
                                 society can thrive without harming
                                 its neighbors. The idea that
                                 peaceful collaboration between
                                 species could be to our mutual
                                 benefit.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, I can imagine the book making
                                 a bigger impression on someone
                                 from outside the Union.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 The book’s forbidden by our high
                                 priests. I know people who got
                                 executed for reading it.
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 That’s sick.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Still a movement is developing
                                 around these ideas. Many Krill
                                 don’t believe anymore in our
                                 divine entitlement to the entire
                                 universe. We believe that having
                                 good relations with the Union and
                                 other neighbors should be our
                                 goal.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Your fleet surely doesn’t act like
                                 it.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Our high priests are pushing for a
                                 war against the Union to suppress
                                 the movement.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s easier to stay in power when
                                 you are fighting a war against
                                 your mortal enemy.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Exactly. Also the abductions were
                                 not only to test the stealth
                                 technology but also to provoke.
                                 They were hoping for a response
                                 from the Union.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 So they could justify their holy
                                 war as necessary defense against
                                 an aggressor.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Yeah. To convince the doubters.
     
                                               BIRCH
                                 I suppose that’s why the Union did
                                 not send a rescue team.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (uneasy) Mm-hmm. Um, Yarro, is it
                                 safe to communicate with the
                                 Union?
    
                                               BIRCH
                                 I knew it.
    
    


	4. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team headed by Ed tries to free Lawrence and his comrades. Meanwhile Kelly makes it back to the Orville only to learn that there could be serious trouble ahead.
    
    
                       INT. KRILL ADMIRAL’S OFFICE - ONE HOUR LATER
    
                       A number of armed Krill guards present LAWRENCE and his
                       two comrades to MELANTHOR.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 The infamous Admiral Lawrence. How
                                 long has it been since we last
                                 met?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Not long enough, if you ask me.
                                 You’re still the same
                                 freaking psychopath.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Where are your manners, Admiral?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Where’s my daughter?
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Oh, you’re coming too late... once
                                 again.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (appalled) What have you done to
                                 her?
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Oh, that look on your face. What I
                                 meant to say is you just missed
                                 her by an hour or so. She and our
                                 other Union guests decided to cut
                                 their stay short.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (hopeful) Are you serious about
                                 this?
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Affirmative. Luckily, I had a
                                 chance to interrogate her before.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 If you harmed her, you’re a dead
                                 man.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 No, don’t worry. We just chatted a
                                 bit about her other daddy. That
                                 was all it took to break her down.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) You had no reason to drag
                                 her into this shit. This is just
                                 between you and me.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Well, does it matter now? I got
                                 what I want, or rather who I want.
                                 And as much as I’d like to
                                 continue catching up with you right
                                 now, I have other matters to attend to.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Preparing your great invasion? We
                                 know about this. You will not
                                 succeed.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 I’ll let you know how it went when
                                 I’m back. Ironically until
                                 then Hargon is probably the safest
                                 place there is for a Union
                                 officer.
    
    
    
    
                       INT. HARGON PRISON CORRIDORS - TWO HOURS LATER
    
                       We see an empty prison corridor. Suddenly Ed cries out in
                       pain.
    
                                               ED (V.O.)
                                 Damn it Gordon. Watch where you
                                 are stepping.
    
                                               GORDON (V.O.)
                                 Sorry, Ed. I didn’t see you.
    
                                               ED (V.O.)
                                 (low voice) That’s the point of
                                 it.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Again, Gordon!
    
                                               ALARA (V.O.)
                                 Sorry, this time it was me,
                                 Captain. Don’t you think it’s
                                 amazing how well these things
                                 work?
    
                                               GORDON (V.O.)
                                 Wait until they malfunction like
                                 the holographic emitters we used
                                 on the Yakar.
    
                                               ED (V.O.)
                                 Shush!
    
                       A Krill soldier walks along the corridor without noticing
                       the Union officers.
    
                                               ED (V.O.)
                                 We need to turn left here.
    
                       As they have turned around, a large group of Krill
                       soldiers hurries past in the same direction as the other
                       Krill soldier before.
    
                                               ALARA (V.O.)
                                 I hope all that fuzz is not about
                                 us.
    
                       More troops rush past.
    
                                               ED (V.O.)
                                 This looks more like a troop
                                 mobilization.
    
                       We are following the empty corridors past another turn
                       and then arrive at the prison cell of LAWRENCE and his
                       two officers. ED turns off his cloak.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (surprised) Ed, what are you doing
                                 here?
    
                                               ED
                                 Good to see you too, Will. Where’s
                                 Kelly?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 We have reason to believe, she and
                                 the other Union officers had
                                 already escaped prior to our
                                 arrival.
    
                                               ED
                                 (overjoyed) Really?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Yes.
    
                                               ED
                                 Then let’s just get you out and
                                 make a run for it.
    
                       Ed starts to type on the control panel of the cell’s
                       force field... with no success.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Damn it!
    
                       ALARA switches off her cloak.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Captain, the neighboring cell is
                                 open. I could break through the
                                 wall.
    
                                               ED
                                 Do it.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Please, step back, Admiral.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You can’t be serious.
    
                       Alara takes off the cloaking device and hands it to
                       GORDON who has also switched off his cloak. Then Alara
                       walks into the other cell, we see the wall between the
                       cells is masoned stone wall about two feet thick. She
                       takes a run-up and crashes with her shoulder at full
                       speed into the wall. It gives way only a little bit.
                       Alara looks dazed from the impact.
    
                                               ED
                                 Alara! Are you ok?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Yeah, I’ll try again.
    
                       She walks back to the far end of the cell. At the next
                       attempt she breaks through the wall. A cascade of falling
                       rocks buries her. For a split second everyone is
                       petrified, then Ed and Gordon run towards her and start
                       to remove the stones. Suddenly the rock pile starts to
                       move and Alara emerges with a smirk on her face. A big
                       bulge is forming on her forehead.
    
                                               ED
                                 Are you injured?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Nothing serious, Captain.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 That was amazing, kid.
    
                                               ED
                                 Let’s be quick. Gordon, get the
                                 spare cloaking devices.
    
                       Gordon retrieves three more cloaking devices from his
                       backpack and hands them to Lawrence and his companions.
                       Everyone except Lawrence switches their cloak on.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Follow me. I know a way out.
    
                       Lawrence heads into the opposite direction from where Ed,
                       Alara and Gordon had come from. It’s the corridor leading
                       to the mines, the same Yarro and the other Union officers
                       had taken before.
    
                                               ED
                                 Wait, Will. This is not where we
                                 came from. And switch on the
                                 goddamn cloak.
    
                       Lawrence switches on the cloak.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I know this place inside out.
                                 Going through the mines is the
                                 safest option.
    
                                               ED
                                 No, we need to get to the surface.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Are you nuts. It’s teeming with
                                 soldiers up there. Your fancy
                                 little cloaking toys won’t fool
                                 them for long.
    
                       At this point MELANTHOR appears at the end of the
                       corridor together with a group of about ten Krill
                       soldiers with plasma rifles at the ready.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 For once you’re right, Lawrence.
                                 (in a faux apologetic tone) Sorry,
                                 I couldn’t resist to overhear your
                                 little conversation.
    
                       Melanthor activates a small device he was carrying. The
                       Union officers are in plain sight again.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Now who do we have here? More
                                 Union morons.
    
                                               ED
                                 (into comm, low voice) Mercer to
                                 Isaac, ex machina!
    
                                               ISAAC (V.O.)
                                 Impossible to comply. You are out
                                 of range.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 (to Krill guards) Take their
                                 weapons and the communication
                                 device of that one (pointing at
                                 Ed).
    
                       Three Krill guards step forward and take the weapons of
                       Ed, Gordon and Alara, and Ed’s communicator.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Melanthor, I’m the only one you
                                 have use for. Why don’t you let
                                 the others go? So the Union gets
                                 to know how brilliantly you
                                 defeated me!
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Always ready to play the hero,
                                 Lawrence, aren’t you. But you’re
                                 taking yourself way too serious. I
                                 got a plan for all of you.
    
    
                       INT. ORVILLE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       BORTUS is in the captain’s chair. The same COMM OFFICER
                       as earlier is at Alara’s station.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 We are being hailed by an
                                 unidentified source.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Open a channel.
    
                                               KELLY (V.O.)
                                 Orville, this is Commander
                                 Grayson. Request permission to
                                 dock.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Commander Grayson? Where are you?
    
                                               KELLY (V.O.)
                                 I’m in a cloaked Krill shuttle. We
                                 are dropping the cloak now. Do not
                                 fire.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Understood. You have permission to
                                 dock.
    
                                               COMM OFFICER
                                 We are reading the shuttle
                                 signature now.
    
                       The Krill shuttle appears on the main viewer. Then we see
                       Kelly on the viewer as the transmission switches from
                       audio-only to video.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We have one officer in critical
                                 condition on board. Please inform
                                 Dr. Finn.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Will do, Sir. How did you..
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s a long story... Can you
                                 pass me through to Ed?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Captain Mercer is not onboard the
                                 Orville.
    
    
                       INT. ORVILLE SHUTTLE BAY - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       The Krill shuttle has docked. BORTUS, a medical team and
                       five armed security officers are awaiting them. Mendez is
                       rushed off to sickbay. Mike and Birch go with him. Bortus
                       and the security officers draw their weapons at the sight
                       of YARRO and the other two Krill officers who are leaving
                       the shuttle after Kelly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Put the weapons down. They are our
                                 allies and our guests. You treat
                                 them as such.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Commander, this is standard
                                 procedure.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 We should be leaving anyways.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What about your wounded friend?
                                 Let our doctor treat him. It won’t
                                 take long.
    
                       Yarro looks at his wounded friend, who nods at him.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 We’d be grateful for your help.
    
                       The security officers escort Yarro and his friends to
                       sickbay. Only Kelly and Bortus remain in the shuttle bay.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Bortus, where is Ed?
    
    
                       INT. HARGON PRISON - CONTINUOUS
    
                       MELANTHOR and the prison guards walk with the Union
                       captives along the corridors.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Do you ever wonder what’s the main
                                 difference between the Union and
                                 the Krill?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Your lack of decency, your
                                 megalomania, the utter disregard
                                 of all life that is not of your
                                 species. I could go on...
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 No, all wrong. I’ll show you. The
                                 difference is the lack of unity in
                                 your so-called Union. All the
                                 different opinions, intentions,
                                 philosophies. The endless
                                 discussions, and treaties, and
                                 compromises. It’s utter chaos. I
                                 wonder how your Union ever gets
                                 anything done. The Krill on the
                                 other hand are truly united under
                                 Avis, our divine leader. We all
                                 worship the same god, follow the
                                 same commandments, have the same
                                 primordial urge to purge the
                                 universe from our soulless
                                 enemies.... Our high priests have
                                 pledged our troops to a holy war
                                 for weeks. They are incited, ready
                                 to fight and to find their destiny
                                 in the war of all wars. Do you
                                 realize what a powerful tool unity
                                 is? And how easy it is to use it
                                 to pursue your own intentions?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Gosh, that guy is giving me a
                                 headache.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Yeah, what a shithead.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 What do you think such an incited
                                 collective would do right now if
                                 they came across a bunch of Union
                                 morons like you?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 What have you planned?
    
                       The group has arrived at the ground floor. We see an
                       assembly point with hundreds of Krill soldiers outdoors.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh, fuck!
    
    
                       As the group gets outside, suddenly blue light wraps
                       around each Union officer and they gradually disappear.
                       Then Ed and Lawrence re-materialize while the others are
                       gone.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ALARA, GORDON and the two officers of Lawrence (WARREN
                       and SMITH) materialize in the shuttle.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 What just happened?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 You have undergone a molecular
                                 transport.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Wow, is that what you and John
                                 have been working on all the time?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Correct.
    
                                               SMITH
                                 Where’s Admiral Lawrence and your
                                 captain?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 They are still on the surface.
                                 There was not enough energy to
                                 complete all transports. The
                                 teleportation device is
                                 recharging, I am starting another
                                 attempt shortly.
    
    
                       On the main viewer, we see one of the military base’s
                       hangars explode on the planet’s surface.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 What was that?
    
                                               WARREN
                                 The self-destruction mechanism of
                                 our ship must have been triggered.
                                 I suppose the Krill have tried to
                                 take it apart.
    
                       ED and LAWRENCE materialize in the back of the shuttle.
                       Ed is bending over in pain. He has a plasma wound on his
                       chest.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh my god, Ed has been shot!
    
                       Ed straightens up trying to grin and bear it.
    
                                               ED
                                 Ah, don’t worry. It’s nothing.
                                 John set a course back to Union
                                 space.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 This looks really bad. Sit down.
                                 Smith is a field medic. Let him
                                 have a look.
    
                       Smith retrieves a medical kit from under one of the seats
                       and walks towards Ed and Lawrence. Meanwhile Lawrence
                       tries to shove Ed into a seat in the back row but then
                       instead falls himself into the opposite seat.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 I also feel sick. Something’s not
                                 quite right since the transport.
                                 Do you also feel a bit off?
    
                                               ED
                                 As I told you, Will, I’m fine.
    
                       Just as he has finished these words, Ed collapses. Smith
                       rushes towards Ed and scans him. Then also Lawrence
                       slumps down in his seat.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What’s wrong with them?
    
                                               SMITH
                                 I’m not sure. The scanner seems to
                                 be malfunctioning.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 There’s another one in the back of
                                 the shuttle.
    
                       Alara jumps over Ed (who’s still laying on the floor
                       unconscious) to the back of the shuttle and gets the
                       other medical kit. Smith scans Ed again, then Lawrence.
    
                                               SMITH
                                 I get the same readings. It’s like
                                 their immune systems have gone
                                 ballistic. It makes no sense. We
                                 need to get them to a medical
                                 facility as soon as possible.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 We are already at maximum speed.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Gordon, send a message to warn the
                                 Union about the Krill fleet.
    
                                               WARREN
                                 Belay that. You’ll give away our
                                 position if you use standard
                                 communication channels. Let me do
                                 this.
    
                       Warren takes the seat next to Gordon and starts typing at
                       the console.
    
    
                       INT. ORVILLE SHUTTLE BAY - ONE HOUR LATER
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you sure you don’t want to
                                 stay? The Union would welcome you
                                 and your friends.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 We have to go back.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s not safe. They will know you
                                 were behind this.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I know I can’t just walk back into
                                 my old life. But I can still
                                 support the movement. It’s
                                 everything I believe in.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 And risk a war?
    
                       Yarro looks like he has a sudden realization.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Oh, I almost forgot this.
    
                       He retrieves a small data carrier from a pocket in his
                       uniform and presents it to Kelly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What is it?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Consider it my farewell present.
    
                       Kelly hesitates then takes the data carrier.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (uncomprehending) Thank you?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 The Krill won’t go on a war they
                                 can’t win.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (astonished) I think I understand.
                                 But are you sure you want to do
                                 this? They are still your people.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I trust you use this wisely. All I
                                 want is more time for the movement
                                 to develop.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 This is insane.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I want you to know, if our fleet
                                 tries to invade, they will have no
                                 civilians on board.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok,... anything else?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 No, I need to go now.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Well, thank you for... um...
                                 everything.
    
                       The two lock eyes for a moment.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I hope we meet again one day under
                                 happier circumstances.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 So do I. Save travels.
    
                       Kelly hugs Yarro goodbye. He’s surprised but allows it.
                       Then Yarro boards the Krill shuttle. The door closes and
                       the shuttle takes off. Kelly watches the shuttle pass by
                       the remnants of the Orville’s upper two engine rings
                       until it is out of sight.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Commander, we are being contacted
                                 by Union Central. Admiral Halsey
                                 requests to talk to you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m on my way.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S OFFICE - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       KELLY is sitting at her desk, HALSEY is visible on the
                       screen of her computer. They are just starting to talk...
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 I am glad to see you alive and
                                 well, Commander. You did an
                                 excellent job out there.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thank you, Admiral. We had a lot
                                 of help from a group of Krill
                                 defectors.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 I know. I spoke to Captain Mendez
                                 briefly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do you have any information on the
                                 status of Captain Mercer and
                                 Admiral Lawrence?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 We received a message from them.
                                 They are all on their way back.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m relieved to hear this.
    
                       We see Halsey on Kelly’s screen. The look on his face
                       betrays great concern.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 I see there’s something else...
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Unfortunately, they also delivered
                                 some bad news. (takes a deep
                                 breath) The Krill fleet is about
                                 to attack the Union. (pauses) If
                                 they maintain their current course
                                 you will be the first Union ship
                                 they encounter. I’m afraid you
                                 have less than three hours.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Understood.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 We are sending all available
                                 ships. But they won’t arrive in
                                 time. You are on your own and the
                                 only line of defense for the
                                 colonies in the Metara system.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What are our orders?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 (sighs) I hoped I’d never have to
                                 give this order.... You are to do
                                 whatever you can to slow down
                                 their progress. Your sacrifice
                                 will not be forgotten.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We will not fail you.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 (gulps) I’m sorry.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Don’t be. Our odds may be better
                                 than you think. Look for a hidden
                                 message in the next routine data
                                 stream we are transmitting to
                                 Union Central.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 What have you...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Nothing I’d like to discuss over
                                 this channel.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Understood. Good luck, Commander!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thank you. Grayson out.
    
    


	5. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orville prepares for battle. Can they prevail against all odds? And what has happened to Ed and Lawrence? They continue to act out of character.
    
    
                       INT. ORVILLE ENGINE ROOM - CONTINUOUS
    
                       YAPHIT is reading a tablet KELLY has handed to him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How long will it take to implement
                                 these modifications?
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Without John and Isaac, and all
                                 the other repairs ongoing, maybe
                                 two days.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yaphit, we have two and a half
                                 hours tops.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 That’s impossible.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok, forget about the stealth
                                 detection for now. Just do the
                                 other stuff. The Krill fleet is
                                 approaching. It’s literally do or
                                 die now.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 (gulps) I’ll need to reassign
                                 staff away from the repair teams.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do it.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - ONE HOUR LATER
    
                       KELLY is sitting at Ed’s desk working on a report. The
                       door chimes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Come in.
    
                       Claire enters.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Getting ready for battle?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Finishing my intel report for
                                 Union Central. Just in case...
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 You mean in case we don’t survive?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 There must be a way to prevent
                                 this war from happening.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 We know the Krill. If their
                                 intention is to attack, there’s
                                 absolutely nothing you can do to
                                 dissuade them.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Two days ago I would have agreed.
                                 Now I’m not sure anymore we know
                                 anything about them.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 (skeptical) After all they’ve done
                                 to your family, you’re still
                                 willing to give them the benefit
                                 of the doubt?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sighs) I’m not delusional about
                                 this. But with stakes this high, I
                                 just want to be sure we are not
                                 overlooking anything.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Believe me you don’t.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (in a serious tone) When we go to
                                 battle our odds aren’t great. We
                                 barely have the resources to keep
                                 the deflectors up, then there’s a
                                 couple of torpedoes, and maybe
                                 some plasma fire if engineering
                                 scrapes enough power together.
                                 That’s it, no quantum drive,
                                 no reinforcements and most of the
                                 senior crew missing including the
                                 captain.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 There’s a good chance the shuttle
                                 is back before the Krill arrive.
                                 And if I’m to believe the rumor
                                 mill, we ain’t as defenseless as
                                 you make it sound.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Well, that remains to be seen. The
                                 Orville is still in no shape for
                                 battle.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 If they underestimate us for that
                                 very reason, it may even play to
                                 our advantage, Commander. In the
                                 end, all warfare is based on
                                 deception.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m not sure I fully understand.
                                 Regardless, it’s not like we have
                                 any choice. We will either succeed
                                 or die trying.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Everyone on this ship trusts you
                                 with this.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I know, thanks... What again was
                                 the reason you came here?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 That’s already taken care of. I’m
                                 heading back to sickbay.
    
                       Claire leaves. Kelly looks around Ed’s desk then in a
                       hunch opens the drawer underneath the desk where she
                       finds Ed’s Kermit figure. She takes it and puts it back
                       on the desk at its usual place.
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - ONE HOUR LATER
    
                       LAWRENCE and ED are both sitting on examination tables.
                       Ed is being treated by CLAIRE and nurse PARK. KELLY
                       arrives...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, Kelly! I am so relieved to see
                                 you. Come, give your old man a
                                 hug.
    
                       Kelly looks surprised but also happy. She walks over to
                       Lawrence and they hug.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 (choked up) I thought I’d lost
                                 you. I’m so sorry you had to go
                                 through all this. Are you ok? Did
                                 they hurt you?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m fine. Don’t worry. What
                                 happened to you and Ed?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I’m so sorry Ed got injured. It
                                 happened so fast, I couldn’t do
                                 anything...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (unbelieving) Since when do you
                                 even care about Ed?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Of course I do... Kelly, I don’t
                                 want to sound snotty, but does
                                 your ship only have one doctor?
                                 I’m feeling so dizzy. This is
                                 not normal.
    
                                               ED
                                 Doctor, please take care of the
                                 Admiral first. This is just a
                                 scratch. It can wait.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 You have a potentially lethal
                                 plasma wound to your chest. You
                                 are treated first.... Let me boost
                                 the analgesic. This must hurt like
                                 hell.
    
                                               ED
                                 No, I’m fine. It’s really nothing.
                                 I should be going to the bridge.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 You lay down, or I’ll sedate you.
                                 You have a very capable first
                                 officer to take care of ship’s
                                 affairs.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Ed, please listen to your doctor.
                                 There’s no need to risk
                                 losing you.
    
                       Ed lies down reluctantly and Claire continues to treat
                       Ed’s wound. Nurse Park walks over to Lawrence and
                       gives him an injection.
    
                                               PARK
                                 I’m sorry, we are currently a bit
                                 understaffed. This should make the
                                 dizziness go away.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh my god, thank you, Ensign. I’m
                                 feeling much better already.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Doctor, I need to talk to you in
                                 private.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 As you may have noticed I’m
                                 somewhat busy right now.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s urgent.
    
                                               CLAIRE (CONT’D)
                                 (annoyed) Ok.
    
                       Claire hands over to Nurse Park and leads Kelly to her
                       office.
    
                                               CLAIRE (CONT’D)
                                 They should both be fine. I’ve
                                 suppressed their immune systems
                                 for now, so their bodies don’t
                                 attack the exchanged cells
                                 anymore. Luckily the level of
                                 contamination is low.
    
                       Kelly remains silent for a second with a worried look on
                       her face. Then...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t know how to put this...
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 What’s wrong?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Everything that just happened.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 I’m not sure I understand.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (points outside) This is more than
                                 a few misplaced cells. The two men
                                 out there are not my father and
                                 Ed.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 (puzzled) What do you mean?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ed refusing pain killers, my
                                 father being overemotional, the
                                 two acting like they genuinely
                                 care for each other. Both their
                                 personalities have completely
                                 changed.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 They have been through a
                                 life-threatening situation. This
                                 can cause behavioral changes.
                                 Nothing I saw was abnormal.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s exactly my point. There has
                                 never been anything normal about
                                 their relationship.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 You think this could have been
                                 triggered by the transporter
                                 accident?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s the only explanation I can
                                 think of.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Commander, please come to the
                                 bridge. The Krill fleet is
                                 approaching.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 (shaking head) This is getting
                                 more and more crazy.... Ok, you
                                 take care of the Krill. I’ll
                                 handle this.
    
                       Kelly hurries to the bridge. Claire walks back to
                       continue treating Ed.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       The Orville is surrounded by ten Krill destroyers. A
                       dozen additional Krill ships are lined up further out.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       KELLY is in the captain’s chair. Bortus, ALARA, ISAAC and
                       GORDON are at their usual stations. MELANTHOR is visible
                       on the main viewer.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 You have two minutes to hand over
                                 the Krill defector, or we will
                                 destroy you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 There is no Krill individual on
                                 board our ship.
    
                       The main viewer goes blank.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 They are scanning us.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Isaac, are the deflector
                                 modifications online?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 They are ready. However we had no
                                 opportunity to test them.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Activate them. Testing starts in
                                 about 90 seconds.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Aye, sir.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE -CONTINUOUS
    
                       The deflector field of the Orville lights up from a power
                       surge. The Krill destroyers simultaneously start firing
                       at the Orville. Energy flashes surge on the deflectors
                       surface with each hit it absorbs.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The impacts are hardly noticeable inside the ship.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The deflector is stable at 100%.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Good work, Isaac.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Apparently you were provided with
                                 the correct specifications.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Bortus, fire plasma torpedoes on
                                 the ship in front of us. Target
                                 the weapons systems.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Direct hits to both starboard and
                                 port-side weapons’ array.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Proceed with the next ship.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Commander, this strategy is most
                                 ineffective. It takes two
                                 torpedoes to destroy the weapons
                                 systems of each ship, while a
                                 single torpedo targeted at the
                                 engine core could destroy the
                                 entire vessel.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m aware of that. If you count
                                 the ships, you will also notice,
                                 we don’t have enough torpedoes
                                 either way.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Indeed, the numbers suggest our
                                 eventual defeat.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 They will stand down before we get
                                 there. It makes no sense for them
                                 to have more ships damaged when
                                 their attacks have no effect on
                                 us.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 This is a logical conclusion.
                                 However, I have come to realize
                                 that biological lifeforms have a
                                 tendency to follow an irrational
                                 course of action in battle.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Alara, contact the Krill admiral.
    
                       Admiral Melanthor appears on the viewer.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Cease fire, Admiral, and we can
                                 talk.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 We are at war. There is nothing to
                                 talk.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You have seen our weapons can
                                 penetrate your shields. We can
                                 also attack vital parts of your
                                 ships.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 Then by Avis, why don’t you do it?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Because no one needs to die today.
                                 Stand down and we can negotiate.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 This is not how you fight a war.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Look, as we stand here, all Union
                                 ships and colonies are equipped
                                 with the same technology we are
                                 using to repel your attacks, and
                                 the same weaponry that penetrates
                                 your shields. Your fleet will be
                                 destroyed if you proceed.
    
                                               MELANTHOR
                                 The Krill do not retreat.
    
                       The viewer goes blank.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 They shut down the connection.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Intensity of plasma fire increased
                                 by 20%. They are launching
                                 torpedoes. Deflector is still
                                 stable at 100%.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Alara, which one’s the Admiral’s
                                 ship?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 It’s the one hovering above us.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Bortus, fire a torpedo to it’s
                                 engine core.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Aye, sir. I need to inform you
                                 this is their most heavily
                                 protected ship.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do it.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The Orville is still surrounded by Krill ships and under
                       attack. A torpedo emerges from the Orville and hits the
                       Krill ship located above it. A powerful explosion
                       destroys it. The shock wave rocks the surrounding ships.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The Krill have ceased fire.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hail them. Maybe they are more
                                 willing to talk now.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 It does not appear so. The whole
                                 fleet is retreating.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (mumbling to herself) So much for
                                 strength and determination.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Sorry, Commander?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, nothing. Bortus, you have the
                                 bridge.
    
                       Kelly leaves.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S OFFICE - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       KELLY is talking with Admiral HALSEY who is visible on
                       the big wall screen.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 And then they just left?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yes, Sir.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 That was well played, Commander.
                                 You just prevented a war.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Well, for now that is. And none of
                                 this would have been possible
                                 without Yarro’s help.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 We are aware of this. Now about
                                 Will and Ed, What exactly happened
                                 in the transporter accident?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Doctor Finn says they got
                                 intermixed at cellular level.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 That sounds horrible.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Luckily, the grade of
                                 contamination appears to be low.
                                 Doctor Finn believes she can fix
                                 it.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 That’s good news.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (pensive) Yeah, I guess so.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Care to explain your hesitation?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, also their personalities got
                                 somewhat mashed up. And oddly it’s
                                 to the benefit of both.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 How so?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 For one they act like best
                                 buddies.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 (laughs) That must be a stunning
                                 experience.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (smiling) To put it mildly.
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 I am looking forward to your full
                                 report, Commander.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (serious tone) Admiral, will Ed
                                 face charges?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Given the circumstances he’ll get
                                 away with a slap on the wrist.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 And my father?
    
                                               HALSEY
                                 Some of the other admirals will
                                 sure give him hell. But in the end
                                 you won’t find anyone who’d dare
                                 pressing charges against him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thanks.
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED and Admiral LAWRENCE are the only patients and sitting
                       on opposite examination tables facing each other. CLAIRE
                       and Nurse PARK, stand at some distance following the
                       scene unbelieving as KELLY arrives and stops next to
                       Claire.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) Then there’s the
                                 unauthorized use of alien
                                 technology. Do you realize how
                                 serious a charge this is?
    
                                               ED
                                 I just did what I had to do.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) You realize teleportation
                                 technology could have fell into
                                 the hands of the Krill!
    
                                               ED
                                 (snippy) Well, it didn’t.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You are just a lucky fool.
    
                                               ED
                                 And you’re just pissed I saved
                                 your ass.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 With stolen technology that you
                                 don’t even know how to
                                 operate properly.
    
                                               ED
                                 I didn’t steal it. I asked my
                                 science officer to use knowledge
                                 he already possessed.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 And we all know how that ended.
    
                                               ED
                                 You know what? Next time I’ll just
                                 let the Krill mob lynch you.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 There won’t be a next time. I’ll
                                 make sure you are being court
                                 marshaled.
    
                                               ED
                                 You could just say thank you
                                 instead.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (to Claire) I see, the treatment
                                 was successful.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Success is not the term I’d use
                                 for... um... this.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Don’t worry doctor. Sadly they are
                                 just back to their normal selves.
    
                       At this point, Lawrence sees Kelly.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Commander, I want a full status
                                 report.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 The Krill fleet has retreated to
                                 their territory.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I know that already. How many
                                 ships did we take out?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We destroyed their flagship and
                                 blew up the weapons’ arrays of
                                 another three ships.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 That can’t be all. Their shields
                                 were useless. You could have
                                 wreaked havoc on their fleet.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That was not necessary.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (upset) Do you even realize what
                                 chance you passed up on?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) Murdering thousands by
                                 firing at retreating ships? That’s
                                 a chance I happily miss.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 That is not how you fight a war.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Blowing up more ships would have
                                 sent the wrong message.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 It’s the only message they
                                 understand.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s not true anymore, and
                                 probably never was. You’d knew
                                 this, if... (pauses)
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 If what?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 If you weren’t stuck fighting a
                                 battle lost 25 years ago.
    
                       Dead silence for a moment.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You’re dismissed, Commander.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sighs with resignation) As you
                                 wish, Admiral.
    
                                               ED
                                 Kel, wait!
    
                       Kelly leaves.
    
                                               ED
                                 (to Lawrence) You’re such an
                                 asshole.
    
    
                       INT. MESS HALL - EVENING OF THE SAME DAY
    
                       ED walks in. He sees LAWRENCE telling a story amidst a
                       crowd of officers entertaining the whole mess hall. His
                       audience is in awe. Ed turns on his heels and leaves.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S OFFICE - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       KELLY is sitting at her desk working on the computer. The
                       door chimes. It is ED. He has a whiskey bottle and two
                       glasses in his hand.
    
                                               ED
                                 Hi, Kel. I... thought you could
                                 maybe use a drink.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hell yeah. But I want to finish my
                                 report for Halsey first.
    
                                               ED
                                 And you’re telling me I’m having a
                                 problem with work-life balance?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sighs) Why don’t you go to the
                                 mess hall, I’ll join in a minute
                                 or so.
    
                                               ED
                                 Err, the mess hall’s off-limits
                                 tonight.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How so?
    
                                               ED
                                 That is unless you are keen on
                                 listening to your father rehashing
                                 his old stories and our crew
                                 hanging on his lips.
    
                       Kelly’s scrunches her face.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I think I can do without that.
    
                                               ED
                                 Yeah, I thought so. (looking at
                                 the bottle) That’s why I came
                                 prepared.
    
                       Kelly turns off her computer.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You know what? I’ll finish that
                                 tomorrow. I anyways need to talk
                                 to you.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m listening.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sighs) The Sarracenol. I brought
                                 the bottle to the party. I swear I
                                 had no idea it could have that
                                 effect, and I am so sorry, Ed. I
                                 can’t apologize enough...
    
                       Ed pours two glasses of whisky and hands one to Kelly. He
                       heads over to sit on the couch, Kelly follows him.
    
                                               ED
                                 I suspected that already.
                                 Actually, I think I knew the
                                 moment Alara mentioned the
                                 Xelayans don’t export it. It
                                 sounded exclusive enough to be a
                                 gift for a visiting admiral.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 They gave him a whole crate last
                                 time he was there.
    
                                               ED
                                 And let me guess, he already
                                 served it to a bunch of other
                                 people and I was the only having
                                 problems.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 As far as I know, yes... I hope
                                 you aren’t mad at me.
    
                                               ED
                                 It was not your fault, Kel. And I
                                 think I’ve done much worse.
                                 Sending you into that Krill trap
                                 for example.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You didn’t know.
    
                                               ED
                                 I should have. (faltering voice) I
                                 was so afraid I’d lost you for
                                 good.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (emotional) I was fearing the same
                                 when I came back and you were
                                 gone.
    
                       Their eyes lock. Then Ed leans over and the two hug each
                       other.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Captain, this is just to inform
                                 you that the lower quantum drive
                                 is back online.
    
                       Ed sighs and breaks away from the hug.
    
                                               ED
                                 Thank you Bortus. Set a course for
                                 GT9 Gamma.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 Aye, Sir. Bortus out.
    
    
                       Ed kisses Kelly on the cheek and gets up.
    
                                               ED
                                 I better go now, or we end up
                                 making more mistakes tonight.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (disappointed) I guess you’re
                                 right.
    
                                               ED
                                 Good night.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Good night, Ed.
    
                                                                    END OF SHOW
    
    
    
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. It turned out much longer and more focussed on Kelly than I had initially planned. But after screwing up in the last episode of season 1, I thought she could use a chance to prove herself.
> 
> This is my first fanfic. I’d be grateful for feedback.


End file.
